


Sinners Like These

by ohhstark



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: Part of her problem is that she doesn't think she deserves to be happy.
Relationships: Sam Sylvia/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Sinners Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different for me, style-wise, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Part of her problem is that she doesn't think she deserves to be happy. 

Part of his problem is that he thinks she does. 

And she likes to pretend that she doesn't care what other people think. 

The truth is that she doesn't, but she does care what _he_ thinks. 

She cares when he stares at her like she's the sun and he's been stumbling blind in the dark all his life. 

She cares when he presses his lips to hers and her hands twist into his graying hair. 

She cares when she throws it all away because of a fucking part in his kid's movie. 

But it's what she does. 

She self-destructs. 

She ruins good things.

And the thing between them? It would have been the best thing to ever happen to her. 

***

He snorts coke and drinks and fucks his way from his 20s until he's an old man. 

Until he is hunched over and asking a stranger to call an ambulance. 

Until he realizes that his kid is going places, big places, and he is God damned sure he wants to be around to see it.

Until he falls in love with a doe-eyed, showtune-singing actress that makes his heart flip. 

He is a lot of things. 

He is rude and stubborn and has a proclivity for being an asshole. 

But he is also a realist. 

He knows he's living on borrowed time. 

He knows Justine Biagi is going to be a household name. 

He knows that Ruth Wilder is the most impossible, most idiotic, most self-destructive person he's ever met. 

And he knows he would do anything for her. 

He would give her a part in his kid's movie without an audition. 

He would give her the ring and the house and the kids if she asked for it. 

He would give her the fucking moon if he could wrangle it. 

So when she says she thinks she loves him, he doesn't hesitate. 

She's asking with her bedroom eyes and her hands in his hair and the warm press of her on his thigh. 

And he doesn't want to start this thing between them with a lie. 

So he tells her she didn't get the part. She gets upset, accuses him of being as bad as Tom motherfucking Grant, refuses to get in his car. 

So he lets her go. 

As he lies awake in his empty, quiet bed that night, he concedes that maybe she's not the only one prone to self-destruction.


End file.
